Prank Gone Wrong: Lab Rats Fanfiction
by mchalle2001
Summary: Bree's brothers are always pranking her but when she has one all planned out everything goes wrong. What will happen, will it be fatal or humerous? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: The plan

**Overview:**

My brothers and Mr. Davenport were always playing pranks on Bree. She would try to get them back but it never worked like the time when she tried to lock them in their capsules well she accidentally programmed her capsule to lock her in. But this time she had a plan, this time it would work.

**Bree's POV:**

I have a plan; my brothers are going out to play lazer tag with Mr. Davenport tomorrow; Tasha's away for an interview for the weekend, so it will be just me at home. There all iffy because Krane is on the loose and all, but they decided to go. I'm going to fake an attack; mess the lab up take on of the capsules and replace it with broken glass and bits of blood splattered. Crash somethings make it look like there was an attack. Then I'll be in the middle of the glass with fake blood all over. I will make me look dead. So they will walk into the lab and see me dead thinking it was Krane, just for a short while when I get my revenge for all of those terrible pranks.

**Later That Day...** **(Still Bree's POV)**

"Bye Bree," Chase said

"Ya bye lazer tag is gonna be fun," Adam exclaimed

"See ya," Leo says, "come on Big D"

"Okay I'm coming Bree if anything goes wrong just call me and we'll come as fast as we can," Mr. Davenport says.

"Ya okay I promise I will see ya," I said as I turned on the TV and with that they left. I quickly went down to the lab and got prepared. And by quick I mean fast like two minutes fast. It took so long because my capsule was heavier than I thought it was. That's when things went wrong. Eddy came on the screen, "what are you doing!" Eddy inquired.

"Oh just redecorating, why" I shot back

" I may be a computer but I'm not done, so why don't you spill the beans or I'll tell Davenport."

"Okay, you know how everyone always plays pranks on me, Well I am going to get them back, good."

"Oh, ya what's your plan?"

"I'm going to stage a fight making it look like Krane attacked and I got hurt bad like dead bad,"

"Well you know Chase is the smartest person in the world so I think he will find out you're not really hurt."

"Well not necessarily, I have cuts and bruises from training and other things..." I slowly trailed off.

"What do you mean other things?" Eddy asked, well more like demanded how could I keep it a secret it was going to come out sooner or later.

"well..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Turn of Events

**Previously...**

I will make me look dead. So they will walk into the lab and see me dead thinking it was Krane, just for a short while when I get my revenge for all of those terrible pranks.

"Well not necessarily, I have cuts and bruises from training and other things..." I slowly trailed off.

"What do you mean other things?" Eddy asked, well more like demanded how could I keep it a secret it was going to come out sooner or later.

"well..."

**Bree's POV:**

"Well," Bree started, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ya, ya whatever, just tell me."

"My boyfriend Ethan hits and cuts me, so I can just wear shorts and a tank top and it will look like I've been through a battle."

"Wait your telling me that your "perfect" boyfriend abuses you, and you expect me not to tell Mr. Davenport and your brothers!"

"Please don't, well at least until I tell them."

" Fine, fine fine, but there's still one problem."

"What?"

"You can just act dead."

"Oh I have an idea. I'm slightly allergic to cinnamon so I can just eat that and it will knock me out and make my face all puffy so it will look like I got beat up by a bunch of people!"

"Ya okay your plan might actually work."

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

"Wh-what was that?" I asked.

"Well there is an intruder coming in from upstairs."

"Can you tell me who the intruder is!"

"Just wait," Eddy said, "Oh it appears it is Krane."

"What where in the house is he?!"

"He looks like he is making his way to the lab while trashing the house."

"How long until he gets here?!"

"Um, actually..."

"Why hello there."'

"KRANE!"

"Well don't sound too alarmed." Krane said calmly (which actually creeped me out)

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Ya" Eddy backed me up.

"Well I've come to take you of course."

"What do you mean take me why won't you kill me?" I asked

"Well now why would I kill you; if I killed you then your family would be devastated and easy to kill off."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Well everyone knows that you're the weakest bionic, and also the "glue" of the family."

"Your point?"

"They won't waste any time coming to get you but little will they know it will be a trap."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Yes I will, now are you coming the easy way or the hard way?"

"You're never going to get me!"

"I'll take that as the hard way."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Glass

Chapter 3:

Previously:

"KRANE!"

"Well don't sound too alarmed." Krane said calmly

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Ya" Eddy backed me up.

"Well I've come to take you of course."

"What do you mean take me why won't you kill me?" I asked

"Well now why would I kill you; if I killed you then your family would be devastated and easy to kill off."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Well everyone knows that you're the weakest bionic, and also the "glue" of the family."

"Your point?"

"They won't waste any time coming to get you but little will they know it will be a trap."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Yes I will, now are you coming the easy way or the hard way?"

"You're never going to get me!"

"I'll take that as the hard way."

Bree's POV:

"I'll take that as the hard way."

"You're not going to get me!" As i said that I super sped behind him and kicked him down. He super sped up swang her down pinning her to the floor. "Eddy call davenport," I let out.

"Calling davenport," Eddy said.

Chase's POV:

RING...RING...RING...

"Hold on pause the game," Davenport said.

"Ugh, fine who is it?" I asked.

"Ya who? I'm mad at whoever that is, they made us stop the game!" Adam yelled

"That's strange, it's Eddy." Mr. Davenport said.

"I wonder what that dumb computer wants." Leo said after putting all the gear awa.

"I don't know you think Bree's okay?" I asked

"I don't know." Davenport said. I was starting to worry, why would Eddy call instead of Bree.

Davenport's POV:

(On the phone)

**Eddy - **Davenport

"What do you want Eddy, is anything okay?" I asked

"**You have to come home NOW Kranes here and Bree's not going to last very long!"**

(off the phone)

With that I dropped the phone and ran out, everyone following me.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Ya, I want to go and play laser tag" Adam said

"Ya Big D listen to the big guy" Leo agreed

"We have to go now Krane's at the house and Eddy said he's fighting Bree!" I yelled

"Oh my god we have to get there now!" Chase yelled when running to the car. I couldn't believe I left my daughter, my little girl alone to get attacked. I'm a horrible father. We all piled into the car and sped off.

Back at the House - Bree's POV

I somehow managed to get out of Krane's pin. I tried to run, but he used his super speed to block me then used his super strength to throw me across the room. Causing me to land on the broken glass cutting into me. I got up slowly straightening my self blood pouring from my now injured back. It hurt so much I was on the verge of tears.

"Oh is the poor little girl going to cry?" Krane asked in a teasing voice.

"No, but when I'm done with you you're going to be the one crying." I said trying to sound confident but I was still a little shaky the only thing I could hope for was my brothers and Mr. Davenport. I have to hold him off they won't be too long.

Adam's POV:

I can't believe we left my little sister alone to get attacked! I'm such a bad brother.

"How much longer until we get to Bree?" I asked

"Two minutes." Mr. Davenport said

"Can you go faster?" Chase asked

"No I'm going as fast as this car can go." We were now right around the block, I hope it isn't too late. If it is I'll never forgive myself. We sped into the driveway trying to be silent so that Krane wouldn't hear us. We took the stairs and we found...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: The Toughest Fight

Chapter 4:

**I am so sorry I have just been really really busy. I promise I will try and update faster and I am very sorry again. Thanks for the reviews.**

Previously:

I can't believe we left my little sister alone to get attacked! I'm such a bad brother.

"How much longer until we get to Bree?" I asked

"Two minutes." Mr. Davenport said

"Can you go faster?" Chase asked

"No I'm going as fast as this car can go." We were now right around the block, I hope it isn't too late. If it is I'll never forgive myself. We sped into the driveway trying to be silent so that Krane wouldn't hear us. We took the stairs and we found...

Chases POV:

We took the stairs and we found Krane grinning madly when strangling bree. She was pinned to the floor trying to get out of his hold. Her legs were swinging wildly because she was using her super speed to kick him. I watched in horror as my sister was dying then my fighting instincts kicked in and I sent a plasma grenade towards him. He apparently didn't see us standing there because the shock of the grenade was enough for him to let go of Bree.

Bree's POV:

Thanks god they got there when they did I was starting to see black dots due to having no oxygen for a long time. Once Krane let me go I tried to use my super speed to get away but I found I had no strength for it. I just laid there and hoped my brothers would finish him.

"Why hello there," Krane said bitterly the initial shock still lingering in his voice.

"Get away from her!" Chase yelled

"Ya, you hurt her I will kill you!" Adam said anger washing over his words.

"Oh we'll see about that," Then Krane harshly picked me up and threw me into the remaining capsules causing them to shatter and fall on me. I tried to move but my body was refusing, it was crying pain.

"BREE!" Adam, Chase, Davenport, and Leo all yelled. With that Adam shot lasers at him Krane avoiding them but was taken by surprise as chase used his telekinesis to pick up all the broken glass and launch it at him. But he only sighed and turned backwards walking towards me. Adam and Chase ran and Adam used his super strength to punch him. Krane finally showed weakness and almost fell but caught himself, turned around and punched Adam sending him flying. He walked beside me and I tried to kick him but he caught my leg and laughed.

"Is that all you can do little girl." He said still holding my leg. I tried to wiggle free but he had a grip of iron. Then he came close and whispered "Now I think it would be in your benefit if you didn't fight back." Ya like I was going to stand for that.

"Ya right," I said as I kicked the arm that was holding my leg with my other leg. He growled and used his super strength to lift me up by the leg and slam me down. I screamed and caused Adam and chase to draw their attention from themselves to me. Adam got up and ripped me away from Krane causing me to scream out again.

"Sorry are you okay?" Adam asked

"Ya, thanks," I replied then Krane started to come after me once again but chase and Adam stood in front of me. Although what they didn't see coming was Krane using his super speed to come behind them and pick me up by the back of my shirt causing the cuts to reopen and soak my already bloodstained shirt. I screamed out in pain causing my perplexed brothers to turn around. They looked at my in horror then Krane said.

"I will give you a week for the week I will keep Bree, I won't say safe or in good condition but if you can't find her in seven days I will finish her off painfully broadcasting it to you live I would say good luck but I honestly want to kill this little bitch." Adam and Chase were about to tackle Krane but he waked my head causing by to see black spots then it finally went black.

To BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5: Where's the Dot?

Chapter 5:

Previously:

"I will give you a week for the week I will keep Bree, I won't say safe or in good condition but if you can't find her in seven days I will finish her off painfully broadcasting it to you live I would say good luck but I honestly want to kill this little bitch." Adam and Chase were about to tackle Krane but he whacked my head causing by to see black spots then it finally went black.

Chase's POV:

Krane just hit her with his super strength. And being the smartest person in the world I know it was enough to knock her out and even give her a concussion. Bree fell limp on the floor, only staying up by the grip that Krane had on her arm. Both Adam and I screamed "Bree!" then sprinted towards her. But when we got there they were both gone.

"Oh no," Adam said, "where did they go they were here for one second and gone the next. they were gone!"

"I have no idea." I replied. We both turned to Mr. Davenport and he was just standing there looking devastated. When he realized that we were all staring at him he snapped out of his trance.

"I'll track her chip." He said as he walked over to the computer. I went over to help him but I couldn't control my fingers they were shaking. I felt crushed, how could I live without Bree? What is that sick person doing to her? I couldn't shake the questions.

"It looks like they are at an old storage unit in Canada." he said snapping me out of my trance. I directed my attention back to the screen, if that dot kept beeping that means she's safe that we have hope. Then all of a sudden it turned off.

"what, why did it go off!? Adam bellowed.

"Two reasons," Mr. Davenport said. "1. he disabled it, so she can't use her bionics, or 2." he hesitated not wanting to saw it aloud even though we both know. "She's dead."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6: Things just got serious

Chapter 6:

Previously:

"It looks like they are at an old storage unit in Canada." he said snapping me out of my trance. I directed my attention back to the screen, if that dot kept beeping that means she's safe that we have hope. Then all of a sudden it turned off.

"what, why did it go off!? Adam bellowed.

"Two reasons," Mr. Davenport said. "1. he disabled it, so she can't use her bionics, or 2." he hesitated not wanting to saw it aloud even though we both know. "She's dead."

Bree's POV:

I feel a pounding in my head and I open my eyes to be immediately dizzy so I close them again. I tried to get up but found I was tied down. I reopened my eyes to see a dark damp room. I looked around and saw that both my hands and my feet are tied on the corners of the chair. I could see the door from the corner of my eye open and I immediately pretended to still be knocked out.

"Good try little girl but you aren't going to get away with that," he said walking over to me. I tried to move but the ropes restricted me. "Oh, trying to get away now are we. tsk, tsk, tsk.. now I'm going to have to punish you." What! what do you mean PUNISH ME! What is he going to? He comes in with this black leather whip. "Now why don't we show this to your brothers to give them some motivation." What does he mean motivation. He walked up to his computer screen and skyped Mr. Davenport. Four faces appeared on the screen (Chase, Adam, Leo, and Mr. Davenport) all of them had a mix of anger and worry.

"What do you want Krane?" Mr. Davenport said anger in his voice, "where's Bree?"

"Well Davenports just incase you guys didn't think I was being serious enough I'll give you a little demonstration." And with that we walked out of in front of me,

"BREE!" they all exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"ya guys I'm- AHHHH!" I screamed when he whipped me in the stomach. The whip hit me so hard it ripped through my shirt and cut my skin. I felt tears coming out and soon enough I was crying. And I don't cry! I tried to hold it in but the pain was too much. I could feel the blood pouring out of the cut. It cut through me like a knife cutting through butter.

"Bree! Are you okay!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Y-AHHHHH!" I tried to respond but I got whipped again higher up.

"Hahaha, look at the little girl crying does it hurt, does it sting, well of course it does." Krane teased. He then walked away to get something. He comes back with a glass that smells like alcohol. "So little Bree, do you know what it's like to have alcohol poured over dirty deep cuts, well it hurts the same as acid being poured on skin maybe even more." he says and begins to pour it over my cuts.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in pain. I begin to fight against the ropes that are now breaking through my skin. I can't stand the pain it feels like acid is eating away my skin. Oh no I have to stay awake! I know deep down that it isn't any use and I pass out from all of the pain.

Chase's POV:

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! BREE'S ALIVE. Where is she?

"What do you want Krane?" Mr. Davenport said anger in his voice, "where's Bree?"

"Well Davenports just incase you guys didn't think I was being serious enough I'll give you a little demonstration." And with that we walked over and showed Bree tied to a table bed thing with her hands and legs tied to the corners with rope.

"BREE!" we all exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"ya guys I'm- AHHHH!" I screamed when he whipped her in the stomach. It looked so painful. I know for a fact that when you get whipped it cuts you deep like a knife going through butter. He whipped her so hard it cut through her shirt that was almost instantly soaked in blood. Oh my god, she is actually crying. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, I had a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. I couldn't believe what's happening. Bree never cries like NEVER cries. Even when she broke both of her arm and leg.

"Bree! Are you okay!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Y-AHHHHH!" She tried to respond but she got whipped again higher up.

"Hahaha, look at the little girl crying does it hurt, does it sting, well of course it does." Krane teased. He then walked away to get something. I was hoping he was done with her but no... of course not. He comes back into the dirty little room with a glass that is probably alcohol. "So little Bree, do you know what it's like to have alcohol poured over dirty deep cuts, well it hurts the same as acid being poured on skin maybe even more." he says and begins to pour it over my cuts.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams in pain. She looks like she's trying to break through the ropes that are holding her down making nasty blistered cuts on her wrists and ankles. I can tell that she is going to blackout her body can't handle the pain so it'll shut down. Just as I predicted she then blacked out. Krane started maliciously laughing breaking my last calm thread. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH Y-" I started to say but couldn't finish it because the live feed went dead. What we were all thinking was what will he do next?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
